Nathossos
Nathossos is one of the two great-regions of the continent of Thossos. Nathossos is named for the Thossian Empire that stretched across much of the area from 2593 PC to 0 AC. Nathossos means'' Realm of Thossos'' in the still-ubiquitous Thossian language. The region lies south of the Copper Thorn Mountains, and is on average warm and dry. Most of the population is situated on the south and west coasts. Sub-Regions Catriya Catriya is an expansive area of eastern Nathossos, bodering the Sistillian Mountains. It contains the Amar Desert and the Thressen River, and is home to Kas Kye, the second largest city in Thossos. Lorothos Lorothos is a cooler area, surrounding the Great Bay in the northeast. Lorothos is contains the powerful Loren River. Iniar Iniar lies in the far south, almost entirely on the peninsula of the same name. Split down the center by the ionori River, Iniar supports a huge population with its verdant and expansive farmland. History Nathossos has a history predating writing. Man first landed on the eastern coast, and slowly ventured across the interior. Many kingdoms and peoples came to populate the region. The '''Proto-Social '''period existed from ~10,000 PC until roughly 8,400 PC, when farming was in its infancy, and Nathossos was mostly populated by hunter-nomads. This period ended with the establishment of Amarya. The '''Kingdom '''period existed from 8,400 PC until 7850 PC, when the Amarya were devestated by the Kelorian Conquest. It was characterized by the existence of large nations and primitive power structures. The '''Kelorian '''period is so named for Keloria, which dominated the majority of the region from 7850 PC to 3550 PC. '''The Chaos '''is so named because of the massive and nearly continual state of war that existed in the western part of Nathossos. After Keloria's disappearance, dozens of rival groups fought for control of the western coasts, leading a series of century long stalemates between major players. This is typically said to have ended in 3177 when the Thossians captured Kye. The '''Thossian '''period ranged from 3177 PC until 0 AC. The Thossians dominated even more entirely than Keloria did. Their reign was eventually broken by a protracted war with Ulstos. The '''Fractured '''period was characterized by a massive splintering of Thossian territory. Fifty new kingdoms sprang up where Thossian provinces had been, many under foreign control. This ended in 344 AC when the last of the large states had been granted independence. Geography Nathossos is varied geographically. It contains mountains, plains, deserts, plateaus, forests, lakes, and rivers . Two deserts, the Amar Desert and the Amyr Desert, lie at the east and west ends of the region, respectively. The Amyr is by far larger, and mostly uninhabited. Cities cling along its southern and eastern rim. The Rynissan Plains sit south of Lake Kelor, and provides food for much of the east. Parts of Iniar can be jungley or swampy. In the west, the Ersian Vertebrae separate the coast from the interior, contributing to the dry conditions of the Amyr desert. Climate Nathossos is particularily dry, with medium-large mountain ranges bordering it on three sides; the Sistillians in the east, the Ersian Vertebrae in the west, and the Copper Thorns to the north. These ranges block ocean air from the interior. Iniar has escaped this fate, and is predomitely wet and dense with vegatation. Warm air from the south feeds storms and rain in the Long Plains. Cold air blows across Galderia, mixing with the hot and dry conditions in the Amyr desert, creating a region of volatile weather. Category:Places Category:Regions